Aleine Lavellan
"Sweet talker." Aleine (ah-LAY-nah) Lavellan is the former First of Clan Lavellan, and the leader of the modern Inquisition. Overview Physical Appearance Aleine stands about 5'4" tall. She has red hair that she wears in a layered, side-parted bob. Her skin is pale and heavily freckled. She has two large scars on her face: one through her right brow, the other along her left jawline. Her hips are slightly larger than her chest, but her shoulders are broad and her arms and legs are both leanly muscled. Her vallaslin (which honors Mythal) is a similar shade of green as her eyes. The lines on her cheeks are mirrored on her pelvis. She also has a burn scar on her inner right thigh (accidentally self-inflicted when she was young). Personality what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Due to growing up in the nomadic Dalish lifestyle, Aleine is handy with many mundane skills like cooking, sewing, and braiding/weaving. She has extensive knowledge of the flora and fauna of Ferelden and the Free Marches. She also has a strong ear for languages; Clan Lavellan teaches children to read by singing, and thus its members both have a lyrical quality to their own speech and readily pick up other languages by following the cadence of their patterns. Biography History what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game what happened during the events of the game, boyo. Post-game what happened after the events of the game, brosef. Relationships Cassandra: Varric: Solas: When Aleine was young, she developed a crush on one of the lead hunters in her clan. He was already an adult, but he never talked down to her, was always kind, and answered her ceaseless questions. Solas reminded her very much of this man from the start; after spending almost all her free time with him, her feelings grew from companionship and friendship to attraction. The kiss in the Fade was delightful. The kiss on her balcony was amazing. What made her truly fall in love was dancing with him at Halamshiral, just the two of them, alone together. Blackwall: Sera: Vivienne: Dorian: Dorian is Aleine's best friend, the one she can always turn to, the one who has been there for her from the first moment they met. They were fire-forged friends, surviving being thrown forward in time together. Cole: The Iron Bull: Miscellaneous In ancient Elvhen, the name "Aleine" means "laughter"; when her mother was giving birth, she laughed with joy, and that was how Aleine came into the world. Her childhood nickname, "Da'shath" (shortened from "Da'shath'mir'blar", "little feather flower"), means "dandelion". She always seemed to drift about with the breeze, turning whichever way her interests led her. * Likes: flowers, animals, reading * Dislikes/Fears: * Strengths: ''negotiation, leadership * ''Weaknesses: insecure * Face Claim: Milana Vayntrub Sub-Heading 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: # TVTROPES # What did you name your Inquisitor, and who did you pair them with? # Tarot cards # If Varric gave your Inquisitor a nickname... # What vallaslin did you choose? # What does your character smell like? # Is your character literate? # Outside of combat ability, what skills or talents does your character possess? # Gear for RP purposes # What do you name your weapons and armor? # How did your OC get together with their LI? Did they court? Did sex come first and feelings later? What would a first date with your OC be like? # NSFW Week # If your OC were to attend a modern university, what would they study? # What Hogwarts house would they be sorted into? # Are there any significant cultural differences between your character and their love interest? # What's your weirdest headcanon? # Who is your character's most petty nemesis? # Who is your OC's ride-or-die friend? The non-LI person who would be with them 'til the end? # What companion did your characters hate? # What is your Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor's greatest fear? # What is your OC's worst trait? # How did your OC feel about everyone singing "The Dawn Will Come"? # Does your character have any physical insecurities, such as their height, the shape of their nose, any unsightly scars? Were they ever a particularly big deal? Have their feelings about those insecurities changed over time? Reddit Writing Prompt Threads: # Time Travel # An excerpt from the Randy Dowager Quarterly, inspired by the Inquisition # Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts: the moments after Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): • tumblr tag • imgur album Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Lavellan Category:Sunegami